


Love Is Ludicrous

by storytimewithsapphire



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maknae line, Other, fuck boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithsapphire/pseuds/storytimewithsapphire
Summary: “Jimin Park being the ultimate definition of fuckboy along with his friends Taehyung Kim and Jungkook Jeon. Upon one of his best friends getting married, he’ll have to deal with consequences also known as Y/N.”





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin ft. Jungkook and Taehyung || Fuckboy! Maknae Line || 1963 Words

;

Music thumps in the eardrums of those using the excuse of dancing to grind upon random people and of those random people was infamous playboy Park Jimin.

It was normal to see Jimin grinding upon one girl with another in his arms while another is getting him a drink, it was a usual routine for people like him.

His two playboy friends, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook, were always surrounding him but one didn’t seem present at the hottest club in LA where they had occupied themselves in with a couple small drinks, the youngest had never arrived.

Jimin knew Jungkook had gotten himself stuck in a trap, one of which many women have tried to set up for him but have failed miserably, it was ridiculous how a playboy like himself could have been could have fallen for someone, how could he actually love someone?

Love, it didn’t exist in the mind of Jimin and those who he chose to surround himself with but Jungkook had seemed to slip from his grasp, it is a real shame that something like young stupidity could be mistaken for young love.

The black haired gir returned with his drink, sending her away with a wink and a quick ‘thanks, babe’ he took the drink from her to reinterest himself in the dusty pink haired one that was kissing up his neck and the blonde who was drunkenly grinding herself into him.

He felt multiple vibrations in the back pocket of his skinny jeans and frankly, they began to feel better than the mediocre grinding his was receiving. He unwinded himself from the pink haired girl and lightly pushed the blonde away to check the multiple notifications left on his phone.

**_(2) Missed calls from Jeon Boy  
(4) Missed calls from Tae Town_ **

**_From: Tae Town_** __  
Where the hell are you???  
**Received at 11:34pm**  
Why aren’t you picking up??  
**Received at 11:37pm**  
You’re already fucking someone, aren’t you?  
**Received at 11:40pm  
** Answer the fucking phone!  
Jeon is about to get hitched!  
**Received at 11:42pm**

**_From: Jeon Boy_** __  
I know what you’re gonna say Hyung but I don’t care anymore  
**Received at 10:51pm**  
There is only one thing left to do  
Since we love each other so much  
And you know that Hyung  
**Received at 10:53pm  
** I hope you can make it  
Sorry Hyung  
**Received at 11:01pm**

He stared at his messages in confusion, the little alcohol he consumed slowed down his ability to process this new information. ‘ _Jeon is about to get hitched_ ’ Jungkook is about to get hitched, Jeon Jungkook is going to get fucking married.

With much fury, he called Taehyung as he made his way to the outside of the club, Tae was on sober duty tonight so he was driving.

_“Tae! where the hell are you? And what do you mean Jungkook’s getting hitched?”_  
“It’s true Jimin! When you didn’t answer he called me right in the middle of my lap dance from this smokin’ hot girl. He told me that it was only right for them to get married since it was the only thing left to do”  
“Has Jeon gone insane? Love ain’t shit!”  
“Then get your shit and make him realise that”

With that Jimin told him where he was and together they headed off to the only chapel that would open this late, the only chapel that would allow such a mistake to happen at this time of the night.

Jimin jumped out the door before Taehyung even had the opportunity to put the car in park, he was more than determined to stop this.

He kicked open the doors with the sudden force of three angry men, “Stop! Stop the wedding! Stop everything!” Jimin’s outburst didn’t startle the couple that stood at the altar in club-like clothing, however, it did make the poor groom hang his head in shame for his older friend’s behaviour.

Jimin marched down the aisle with Tae finally following closely behind, Jimin took Jungkook by his shoulders while shaking him vigorously like his words following would be understood better that way.

“Why Jungkook? Why would you do this to yourself? You’re too young for this”  
“But Jimin hyung, I love her, I truly do”

Jimin didn’t understand what was so special about this girl that Jungkook had been seeing for longer than he should have been.

“Do you know what love is? Love is shit. It ties you down, restricts your freedom, she’ll give you no freedom. That’s the only thing getting married will get you” Jimin spoke harshly as he eyed the girl stood next to Jungkook, she was quite tall but still appeared small in front of Jungkook even with her stripper-like heels. What was her name again? ‘Isn’t this that Claire girl I hooked him up with a couple months ago?’.

“But hyung Hana isn’t like that, I’ve known and been with her for 3 years now”

‘Hana, so that’s her name’. “3 years? You’ve been hooked with her for 3 years?” Jimin questioned Jungkook surprised that he missed such a big piece of information.

“Yeah hyung, 3 years. I know I’m only 22 and that seems too young to be married but I do know that what I have with her is love and it’s true love, I wouldn’t change it for anything” Jungkook had the most sincere voice Jimin had ever heard, he really had fallen hard for her.

Jimin let got of Jungkook to look between him and the girl, she was on the verge of leaving but the iron like grip that Jungkook had on her was enough to show how much he really wanted her to stay.

Jimin turned to look at Tae behind him seeing as he’d let a few loose tears slips at Jungkook’s confession, he sighed in the realisation that he really wouldn’t be able to talk Jungkook out of this.

“Look I’m not saying I’m happy about this but if that’s what makes you happy then let’s do it” Jimin had never seen a bigger smile appear on Jungkook’s face as it did now.

“Yah Mister Preist, do your thing” he spoke to the priest before stepping away for the ritual to continue.

“Do you Jungkook Jeon take Hana Yoo as your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do”  
“And do you Hana Yoo take Jungkook Jeon as your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do”  
“It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride”

Jimin and Taehyung stood there clapping as Jungkook leant closer to Hana, their lips merely inches away before another slam of the chapel doors was heard.

Hana looked up at door to see who had interrupted them once more only to hid behind Jungkook as the girl approached.

“Oh Shit, Y/N” Hana spoke causing all attention to turn towards you.

Jimin let out a small gasp of your name as he eyed you head to toe, from the skin tight dress you had on, to each of the curves they let out, you were damn attractive.

“Hana what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“I was getting married Y/N”  
“Are you mad? Why would you want to ruin your life like that? Your image, your career, it’s all down the drain from here”  
“I’m not ruining anything, Victoria Secret’s Angels are allowed to get married”

Jimin and Taehyung’s eyes popped out at the statement, ‘No wonder she got a body like that’ Jimin thought to himself.

“Yes they are but as far as I know you, you’ll be pregnant soon enough and then.. kids? Victoria Secret models don’t have little toddlers running around Hana” You stated but you plan failed as Hana squealed gripping Jungkook’s arm, “Kids? We love kids” Hana stated, ‘Seems like a bit of an airhead’ Jimin thought to himself knowing it'd be rude to say it out loud.

“Fine, get married, have kids but of all people, you had to get married to... him?” You rudely stated judging Jungkook for all he had showing was gave off clear fuckboy vibes.

“Hey!” All three boys yelled at once causing you to step back to look at all of them, ‘typical, even his friends look like him’ you thought.

“All I’m saying is that you could have gotten a doctor, a lawyer, someone hot and intelligent, why’d you go for a playboy with barely any brains?” You stated truly concerned about your friend, as rude as it may seem it was all true.

“Wait a minute” Jimin stated pushing Jungkook back so he would not be the aim of your rudeness.

“Excuse me, what did you say about intelligence?” Jimin stood slightly towering you as your height, even with heels, still fell short.

“It’s true, why should she go for some college frat boy wearing jeans with more holes than the ones in his IQ?” You expressed your anger eyeing him up, whoever he was he sure was good looking but you had no time to think about anything like that.

“Are you here to break up their marriage or degrade us?” Jimin questioned her, his temper was starting to get the better of him, his sexual frustration was helping either.

“Maybe a bit of both” “Who are you to call us out? Bet if someone fucked you right then you wouldn’t have this stupid attitude” Jimin wasn’t in the mood for games, Tae and Jungkook both knew there was no going back from this.

“Of course! The only thing you fuckers could think of is sex. I’m telling you, Hana, this is all he’ll want from you” “Listen here you uptight little bitch, I know how to shut you up so it’d be best if you stay out of the fucking way and let them do what they want” It was as if there could be visible smoke coming out of both of their ears, they had hardly met yet Jimin and Y/N knew they could hardly stand each other.

With faces only inches apart, it was surprising they had not started clawing at each other with fury. “Oh is that so? Why should I shut up? You have no right to tell me what to do. I’ll talk if I want to, I’ll say whatever I want to say, You can’t stop m-” Y/N’s yelling rant was cut short as Jimin used hand to push her neck forward, the impact caused Y/N’s lips to push against Jimin’s in a rushed kiss.

Everyone’s jaw dropped at the sight, all except Jungkook who still managed to speak, “Wait, we’re getting married, why are they kissing?”

Realisation hit Y/N as she pushed Jimin away by the chest, feeling the firmness of his body under the thin clothing. “Damn baby you’ve got some soft lips” Jimin stated back in his playboy attitude as he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

Y/N stood back in shock at Jimin’s behaviour, one moment he’s yelling at her and next he chooses to kiss her but of course that’s all guys like him wanted to do.

“Fuckboy” Y/N stated before turning and walking to the exit “Bitch” Jimin called out just before she could leave before turning away and leaving himself with Taehyung following closely behind.

Hana frowned as she looked up at Jungkook who gave her a small smirk, “So can we kiss now or what?”


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jimin Park being the ultimate definition of fuckboy along with his friends Taehyung Kim and Jungkook Jeon. Upon one of his best friends getting married, he’ll have to deal with consequences also known as Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin ft. Jungkook and Taehyung || Fuckboy! Maknae Line || 2912 Words

;

Many guests approach the park with high hopes of seeing the newest married couple, the park decorated with many kinds of flowers bringing a happy and peaceful atmosphere but it was far from peaceful.

Jungkook had just finished greeting the last of his guests that had congratulated him on his newly wedded life, don't get him wrong he was ecstatic that he was finally able to be with Hana but with his hyung and his wife’s best friend at each other’s throats he could do anything but relax.

He began to walk back to the main table where his and Hana’s most important guests sat, he hauled to a stop when he noticed the glares being sent from each end of the table.

On one end sat Jimin with Taehyung, a plastic knife being twirled along his fingers as if he was ready to stab, on the other end of the table was Y/N sitting with Hana, her empty wine glass being tapped rapidly against the table. Who knew that anger mixed with sexual tension could be so dangerous looking.

Shaking his head, Jungkook made his way over to Jimin to pluck the potentially dangerous item out of his lethal grasp before taking a seat next to him, Jimin, however, continued to stare down Y/N without a word.

“Hyung, what are you doing? It's a party, relax” Jungkook tried to persuade Jimin but he wasn’t budging, “My dear Kookie, I've taught you many things in life, one of which include that women are only good for two things and I’m damn sure you know what they are” Jimin stated as he eyed the girl next to him which Taehyung had been feeling up.

“I know hyung but trust me, I love her and I'd do anything for her even if that means waiting” Jimin choked in his drink upon hearing Jungkook, “So you mean to tell me that in the three years of being with her, no once have had se-” Jungkook held his palm against mouth the proceeded to look around to see if anyone had heard them.

“Everything will happen, hyung. We’re married now, nothing can stop us” Jungkook stated releasing Jimin who went to grab a filled wine glass that had been sitting in the corner of the table completely untouched.

“Here drink this, I mixed in a little something extra to get your day and night going” Jimin handed Jungkook the drink with a wink. Jungkook knew that something was up and with a quick sniff of the drink he knew exactly what.

“You mixed in that stupid weed, didn't you? Thanks but no thanks” Jungkook stated before handing Jimin the drink back, “But this will help you go at it all night, you know that Kook” Jimin tried to move the drink back towards Jungkook only to have it rejected once more before Jungkook sat there without another word.

;

Hana and Y/N continued to talk in hushed whispers even after it seemed that the conversation on the other end of the table had died down. “Love doesn’t exist Hana. All men are interested in one thing and one thing only” Hana stared at Y/N’s face confused about what she had meant, it wasn’t until Y/N raked her eyes over Hana’s body with raised eyebrows that Hana realised what she had meant.

Hana released a gasp at her sudden thought but was quick to prove Y/N wrong, “Please Y/N, Jungkook would never do that, he married me because he loves me. He hasn’t even done anything till this day because he knew I wanted to wait” Hana spoke facing Y/N but her eyes seemed to drift off towards Jungkook’s, in that split moment Y/N and Jimin had managed to make eye contact once again resulting in more glares being sent and received.

“It’s all part of his plan, Hana, he couldn’t get to you beforehand so now that you two are married there’s nothing stopping him. He only used marriage as a way to have sex with you, to him it’s all about sex and I can prove it” Y/N knew that statement was cruel but it had to be said, she couldn’t let her best friend hold a hope for love when sex was all people like Jimin, Jungkook  and Taehyung craved.

“Prove it? How?” Hana questioned Y/N knowing that her love was true for Jungkook no matter what Y/N’s thoughts were on marriage, “Don’t have sex with him, if he can last around three more months without having sex with you then that means he does love you and if he can’t then that proves I’m right” Hana considered Y/N’s deal, it would prove that Jungkook truly love her and it might even change Y/N’s perspective on marriage.

“Do we have a deal?”  
“Deal” Hana replied glancing over at her husband, she knew he could do it, they had to prove Y/N wrong.

;

Jungkook stayed quiet for the most part as he watches Hana interact with Y/N, it’s all he could do since Y/N hadn’t left his wife’s side since the reception began.

“Would you stop drooling and just go make out with her already?” Jimin question Jungkook but he knew that Jimin wouldn’t understand what he was going through, the butterflies that erupted in his chest when he saw her beautiful smile, the racing of his heart when they were inches away from each other, it had been three years but he still felt like that every single time he saw her.

“It’s love hyung, you wouldn’t understand” Jungkook sighed at the thought, his hyungs never believed in love, heck he didn’t until met Hana. “Listen Jungkook, love isn’t real, it makes you crazy because you think it’s real, it bounds you down to one person for the rest of your life, love is ridiculous, it's ludicrous”

Jungkook stared at him confused. If he’s stating that love isn’t real then what were all these things he felt when he was around Hana. Jimin saw the look upon Jungkook’s face, it was a rare occasion when he had that look. “Didn’t understand did you?” Jungkook shook his head no, “Come, I’ll explain more” and with that, they left the table to walk around the outdoor area.

Taehyung noticed Jimin and Jungkook leaving together, he didn’t mind though as he was too absorbed in the flirtatious women around him, however, he did pay attention to the drink they had left untouched. “Hey you forgot your-!” there was no point since they had already gotten so far away that they couldn’t hear.

Taehyung shrugged at the thought of a wasted drink and decided to sip it generally, he didn’t plan on getting drunk this quickly. If only he knew of the special herbal weed mixed into that same glass.

;

Taehyung caught up with Jimin and Jungkook a bit later when their conversation had seemed to die down, “You seem like you need a drink” Taehyung said to Jungkook pushing his unfinished drink towards him but Jungkook denied it as he searched the crowd for Hana yet she was nowhere to be found.

“If he’s not gonna have it, might as well” Jimin spoke up before taking the drink from Taehyung’s hand and taking a sip from the half-empty glass. “I’m gonna go dance, those asses won’t get tap themselves” Taehyung states before strolling his way to the three women calling him their way.

Now that Jimin thinks about it, this wine does taste a bit weird but seems familiar, ‘maybe it’s more aged that’s way’-he never liked drinking wine anyway, it had always seemed to leave a strange aftertaste.

Jimin looks over to Jungkook who was still nervously searching for his wife, he sighed and shoved the drink into the younger’s hands. “Get something in your system, it’ll calm your nerves and then you’ll be able to have some fun at your own reception with your own wife, sounds good?” The younger man agreed with Jimin somehow and downed the rest of the wine before setting out to physically find his wife.

Jimin sighs at how he let his youngest friend get absorbed into this stupid little thing called love but the small sadness was overcome by the sudden rush of blood throughout his entire body, he scans the crowd before spotting a table full of ladies for his next prey.

;

“You made a bet about our sex life?” Jungkook questioned Hana with a smirking Y/N by her side, “Yes I did and we are going to prove Y/N that she’s wrong about you right, baby?” There wasn’t much Jungkook could say after that so with his head hung low he nodded only to receive a jumping hug from Hana which made him smile.

However, it didn’t seem like the happiness would last long as Jungkook felt a sudden of blood flow throughout his body especially to his nether regions. He pulled away from Hana before she could feel the semi-boner he was getting from just hugging her.

“How about we got dance yeah?” Jungkook pulled Hana to the dance floor like area before she could give a simple nod of assurance, he reminded himself to keep a safe distance from her and keep his hands above her waist as long as he doesn’t want to pop a full-on boner in front of his friends and family.

Luck, however, wasn’t on his side as Hana began to pull wanting to dance closer as it seemed the dance floor was beginning to get more crowded. It wasn’t until Hana was shoved onto Jungkook that she realised why he was keeping his distance.

Hana's eyes went from shock to disappointment in seconds, “Really Jungkook? After what I just told you? Maybe Y/N was right, all you people can think about is sex” she spoke before storming off to find Y/N.

;

Taehyung had surrounded himself with most of Hana’s girlfriends that she had invited to the reception, some he had wrapped his arms around while others grind themselves into him. Everyone had practically moved off the dance floor just to provide them with enough space which left some of the elder guests shocked.

The music had gone from a soft melody to EDM which provided the perfect beat for Taehyung to grind his hard-on against some of the girls to gain some relief.

;

Just a few tables away sat Jimin making out with the rest of the female guests that weren’t with Taehyung. Once a few of the girls had successfully removed Jimin’s jacket, the began chanting ‘Strip’ together. Jimin hadn't been drunk enough to go completely naked but he had enough drinks in his system to not realise where he was and start stripping, the weed induced drink didn’t help as it left him with a tent in his pants.

It began with folding up the sleeves of his long white button up, moving his hips in time with the beat, being a previous dance student had helped him in cases like this. From time to time hip thrusts were being sent in different directions as he climbed on top of the table with women cheering their glasses of champagne and wine to him.

Buttons of his shirt were being undone as it sent the girls swooning over him. Through his tipsy thoughts, he wishes that there was a certain someone who was watching the show.

;

“Hana that’s not what this is about” Jungkook pleaded with Hana but she was more than upset, the fact that Jungkook had not only heard about the deal and broken was one thing but the fact that Y/N might be right about him and his friends made the situation even worse.

Jungkook began to grow tired of her not wanting to listen but his dick had other ideas, wanting to stay hard through the entirety of the heated conversation.

“How am I supposed to believe you when you’re still hard?” Hana questioned Jungkook, Jungkook couldn’t do much but bit his lower lip not realising that he was giving Hana his famous puppy eyes which made any girl or guy fall for him.

“You can’t let me mad at you can you?” Hana questioned Jungkook wrapping her arms around Jungkook leaning in for a hug until they were interrupted by Y/N tapping on Hana’s shoulder.

“What Y/N?” Hana asked annoyed but all Y/N had to do was point a finger to the catastrophe their wedding reception had turned into.

Taehyung had caused all the other guests to move off the dance floor as he grinds himself into multiple girls at once, Jimin was now shirtless and pantless strip-dancing to the hollers of the girls surrounding him while all the elder guests, including Hana’s parents, stood back to watch their behaviour.

Jungkook saw the appalled expression Hana’s parents were giving his friends and him, ‘Maybe a peace offering would help’ he thought to himself, he saw Hana rush to the aid of her horrified parents as Jungkook rushed to get some food including the delicious red icing filled cake.

Once he grabbed the food filled plate he made his way to Hana’s mother who seemed to be gossiping with Hana as she herself tried to explain what a mess this had become.

“Don’t worry mum, things just went a bit wild. We’ll get it sorted in a second” Hana consulted her mother but she just shook her head at the vulgar behaviour of the other two boys.

“Hey Mrs Yoo, don’t worry about them, here have some cake” Jungkook began to shove the cake towards her but she not-so-kindly shoved it back. Jungkook, at this point, was practically pleading with Hana’s mum but that was before Taehyung approached Jungkook swaying slightly before he leached himself onto his arm.

“Kookie! Let’s go dance, there are so many hot girls here it's like it's a dream” Taehyung spoke before turning back and eyeing a couple of them, “Let go Hyung, can’t you see I’m busy with my wife and my lovely mother-in-law?” Jungkook expressed certain words hoping Taehyung would get the picture but with Jungkook’s luck, he didn’t listen to a word.

“Come on Kook” Tae whines trying to drag Jungkook away from his spot but the younger man wasn’t budging, “Go away Tae” Jungkook responded back trying to pry his arm away from Taehyung, coincidently the arm that held the plate of cake.

It was like a tug-of-war began with Jungkook’s arm, Taehyung having no chance against him but still putting up a good fight. “Come on Tae, let go” Jungkook harshly pulled at his arm again, “Okay, suit yourself” Taehyung stated before letting go of Jungkook’s arm.

Jungkook had not expected Tae to let go of his arm like that, it was unexpected, to say the least. Jungkook had tugged his arm with such force that it caused the plate of cake to be thrown out his hand hitting his beautiful bride and her pure white reception dress.

Hana peeled the plate away to reveal her cake covered face, her makeup had now been completely ruined, her white dress stained in red icing, what could possibly make this worse? Jimin was still strip-teasing on top of a table throughout the chaos.

Loud chatter began amongst the frozen crowd all while Jimin continued dancing, Taehyung was still grinding on someone and Jungkook apologised with a semi-boner.

Y/N smirked among them as her plan to expose them happened on its own without any input from her herself.

She grabbed a nearby champagne glass and began to repeatedly tap a fork against it to gain every guests’ attention with its chimes, even those who were partially naked.

She walked her way to Hana repeating her actions until the chatter had stopped and she was standing next to a literal, cake-faced Hana.

“I’d like to thank the groom, Jungkook, and his best friends, Jimin and Taehyung, for showing us all that I had been trying to tell Hana” Her tone was teasing, knowing it’d get under their skin.

“You see Hana, if you marry a playboy like him” Y/N point her utensil towards Jungkook, “Then situations like this, will just be daily things in your life” She gestured towards Taehyung holding several girls against his crotch and Jimin in his underwear with a tie around his neck as the only other item of clothing on him.

Y/N smirked as she turned towards Jungkook who was looking apologetic, upset and pissed off all at the same time.

“By the way, congrats Jungkook” Y/N spoke before she made her way out of the park leaving them to their shame with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

 


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jimin Park being the ultimate definition of fuckboy along with his friends Taehyung Kim and Jungkook Jeon. Upon one of his best friends getting married, he’ll have to deal with consequences also known as Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin ft. Jungkook and Taehyung || Fuckboy! Maknae Line || 2577 Words

;

Her heels hit against the wooden flooring of the hallway, Y/N hadn’t visited her since she came back from her shoot in Paris three months ago.

“No don’t worry about it, money issues can happen” She heard her sister speak just as she opened the front door.

Y/N followed the sound of her sister’s voice, “Okay I’ll talk to you later” she stated before hastily ending the call.

“Who were you talking to?” Y/N asked putting down the Versace bag she had gotten as a gift from her fashion photographer friend.

“Oh, just him again, nothing important” She sighed tossing her phone to the side before continuing with her breakfast.

Anger bubbled inside of Y/N, how could she talk to someone who hurt her the way he did? “Exactly, he’s nothing to you, you shouldn’t even be talking to a person like him. Gosh, all men are just the same” Y/N stated before grabbing the serving left for her and taking her seat.

“Look Y/N, what happened me, although unfortunate, wasn’t that bad, he’s not a bad person” Her nonchalant tone irked Y/N, “How can you say that the person who asked to marry you only to cheat on you a day before the ceremony isn’t a bad person? They’re all the same, sleazy dogs that want nothing but sex in life. How would you be able to focus on anything else in life?”

Before the elder sister could reply the clicks of the door being unlocked were heard and that could have only meant one thing, their aunt was visiting.

Don’t get them wrong, the adored her but her idealistic were and still are quite drastically old-fashioned. Engaged at 21, Married at 23 and kids before 25 yet there sat Y/N at the age of 24 and still studying.

“Guess what girls, I got some presents for you” She came waltzing, her cat heels clicked against the marble floor. ‘Ah her gifts, what could possibly go wrong this time?’ Y/N thought as she reminisced all the gifts her aunt has given her.

From face creams to her old prom dress, the gifts were endless but so were the problems that came with them. The face creams ended up being expired which cause Y/N to break out furiously on 6th Grade picture day while the prom dress was so old that the straps had snapped off as she was putting them on for the night of the actual prom. The possibilities and problems were endless with their Aunt’s gifts.

Finishing with their breakfast, the three moved to the couch to see exactly what these ‘gifts’ were.

“Look at this amazing gift, I got it blessed so you’d get a life partner very, very soon” Their Aunt spoke as she put the silk scarf around Y/N’s neck. “Seriously? Again with the marriage stuff? I told you guys I don’t want to get married” Y/N took off the scarf placing it on her aunt’s lap.

She stood up ready to leave the unwanted surroundings. “Okay fine don’t think of it as a marriage thing but a gift for your graduation from med school”.

A small smile appeared on Y/N’s face as her aunt placed the scarf around her neck once more. “I should be on the next roster, they’re saying I have one more surgery to assist and then I’ll be able to operate and be a real surgeon” The smile on Y/N’s face was indescribable. To think she was so close to achieving her lifelong goal.

After saying her goodbyes, Y/N walked out of the apartment complex heading to her own apartment. It was only a short distance away, she can easily walk there and back.

;

With her hopes of becoming a surgeon only a few moments away, she tucked the scarf around her bag and walked along the sidewalk.

The buzzing in her bag seem to attract her attention, she pulled out her phone to see her photographer friend calling. Although confused as to why he would call now since they’d finish a shoot together not too long ago, she began answering the phone.

“Hey Yoongi”  
“Hey Y/N, how does my favorite feel about doing a shoot in Italy?”  
“Italy? Seriously?”  
“Yes Y/N, seriously. It’s a couples’ photoshoot with a lot of action pictures. What do you say?”  
“That’s great but sorry Yoongi, I’m not taking up any more assignments. I only did the Paris one to pay for med school. Thanks anyway”  
“Ah no problem Y/N, I guess I better find someone else”

They ended their goodbyes a gushing wind swept by catching the silky scarf in its path causing it to fall away from Y/N’s bag.

The scarf flew until it hit someone’s face causing them to bump into the person they were walking in front of.

“Watch where you’re going asshole”  
“Dude chill, it wasn’t my fucking fault”  
“It fucking was” The brawl continued between the two men causing Y/N to stop and see what the fuss was about.

Seeing one man holding the collar of the other man threateningly, she laid her eyes upon a greenish grey silk scarf that was tossed beside them.

To confirm her suspicions, she looked down to see her scarf missing. Yet another incident caused by a gift from her beloved aunt.

Spinning around she decided to leave the scarf as is knowing that it could have caused much more trouble than it did.

;

“Have you guys seen Dr. Jung anywhere?” Y/N spoke as she carried on looking through the roster for her name but like previously, it was nowhere to be found.

She felt someone link arms with her own, looking up to notice her friend of the bubbliest personality next to her.

“Speak of the devil” she spoke as the smile on his face grew, “and the devil appears” he spoke leading them back to the office they had been given when attending the hospital.

“Congrats Hobi, you made it on the list” She spoke hugging the male, the only male she’d ever consider keeping in her life, only because he swung for the opposite gender.

“And you will too Y/N, you just have my surgery left to assist” He pulled back to see the smile painted on Y/N’s face. They had been working for their life-long dream jobs for so long and after many years it seems they are finally coming through.

“Paging Dr. Hoseok Jung to Room 302, Hoseok Jung to Room 302” His pager went off signalling where his patient would be.

“Gosh Y/N I’m so nervous”  
“Don’t be Hobi, you’ll do great”  
“Come with me to see the patient?”  
“Anything for you Hoseok”

Both students made their way to room 302 through the busy hospital hallways. The hospital they had been training at for years was always the busiest due it being one of the biggest hospitals in LA, the most famous people were usually sent here for convenience.

Y/N recognises the sound his voice, it’s the voice she had heard earlier that day. 

“Can’t you people see how badly injured I am? I refuse to wait this long” the voice of the said patient had been the guy that had the first punch thrown at when Y/N had turned to see the ruckuses her scarf had caused.

“Don’t worry, local anesthesia will be given to you shortly and you will soon be shifted to the operating theatre” Hoseok spoke, his voice calming Y/N but clearly not the patient. In other words, anesthesia can be used as more than a numbing solution.

;

Jungkook approaches the glass doors of the mansion-like apartment, his head hanging low not even noticing the girl running out in a towel that he had bumped into.

“Miss, you forgot your clothes” Taehyung came behind her letting her rush out of the area with her tear-stained face.

“Yah! Jungkook! It’s been a week since we saw you. Want some breakfast?” By the apron adorning the elder’s body, it seems that he must have been preparing breakfast himself and the girl had something to do with Jimin.

Jungkook didn’t have the energy to give the explanation of his shitty attire twice so he decided to ignore Taehyung, not that Tae would have minded, and let it out with the eldest hyung.

“What happened to her?” Jungkook approached the table on the balcony, “Who?” Jimin asked not fazing from his breakfast.

“You know, the one that just left? What did she do?” Jungkook rephrased his question, “At the party, she seemed so sweet and bubbly, just like the ones you keep around for longer. What did she do?” Taehyung asked as he approached the table with slightly overcook scrambled eggs, at least he’s improving.

“Are you kidding me? Like ones I’d keep for longer? Have you not heard her speak?” Taehyung seemed a bit taken aback by the outburst, there are only a few things that could make Jimin burst like that and may the girl had struck the nerve.

“Everything for her was about love and the future. Her future, our future, if we’d fallen in love. Who the hell even believes in love” Jimin saw how Jungkook avoided eye contact after he’d spoke.

“Then again, who am I speaking in front of? Someone who thinks they’ve ‘fallen in love’” Jimin’s voice began to irritate Jungkook, not because he was right but because his future might actually be at risk.

Taehyung noticed the sadness on younger’s face, how the brightness of his doe eyes fell dim. He combed his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, ruffling it slightly.

Taehyung did believe Jungkook had made a mistake, getting married so young but then again, he believed in love and maybe their little Kookie had found love after all.

“How is the Mrs Jeon by the way? How many times did you get to bang her after the reception” Jungkook sighed upon Jimin’s words, that stupid bet was all to blame.

“I haven’t touched her once” “You’re fucking joking right?” Jungkook shook his head no with a child-like aura, though he wishes that he was wrong. “It was that bitch Y/N wasn’t it?” Jimin spoke spiteful of her, despite how attractive she is.

“She made Hana make a fucking bet on our marriage that if I do love her then I can wait another few months without having sex with her and according to Y/N I don’t love Hana at all so of course, I’d want to have sex” Jungkook burst remembering the torturous week he’s had.

“And now my Victoria Secret’s Angle of a wife thinks that we must beat Y/N” Finally Jungkook was able to let out his frustrations, from the teasing touches to the delicious dreams of her that she wouldn’t let come true, it hasn’t been exactly easy to keep this bet.

“That little bitch, can’t get any herself so she plans to ruin the mood of everyone else,” Jimin said, his cutlery not scraping the plate due to his harsh use, “but how do you know she doesn’t have sex Jimin?”

Jimin smirked at the thought, “I know these kinds of girls very well Tae, they look hot but they ain’t shit”

“Don’t worry Kook, I know exactly how Hana can get over this stupid bet” Jimin said with confidence, he whispered something to Taehyung without Jungkook noticing. A simple and fool-proof plan.

;

“This is such a stupid plan” Jungkook states as he pulls and tugs at the fake bandages wrapped around his forehead, perks of an actor as a best friend.

“Just shut up and go with it” Taehyung’s voices to Jungkook as Jimin leads him to the door threshold.

“What happened to him?” Hana yelps as she hurries herself over to Jungkook, cradling his face as if it were a child.

“Well Hana, long story short. Jungkook here got in an accident and now has amnesia” Jimin explained as he sat Jungkook down on a nearby couch. By the looks of it, his plan seems to be working.

“Amnesia? Does that mean he doesn’t remember me?” Hana panicked maintaining eye contact with Jungkook seeing if there were any signs of him remembering their past.

“I’m afraid not, but he can. All you have to do is keep him as close as possible to you, make him remember what it was like when you both fell in love, make him remember all the intimate moments you've had together” Taehyung pulled out all his acting skills to make it as convincible as possible.

Jungkook though hadn’t spoken a word, on one hand, this could actually work and he would just play off the amnesia just like Tae had taught him or this could all go horribly wrong and he’d be back to square one.

Jimin cleared his throat letting Tae and Jungkook know the plan had succeeded. “Why don’t you start catching him up on everything, we’ll just make our way out” Jimin spoke before hurrying Taehyung towards the door only to bump into the one and only. Y/N.

“Why are you two here? And what the fuck happened to him?” Y/N questioned examining the bandages on Jungkook, it was clearly fake and done by an amateur.

“He uh… Got in an accident and um… Has uh… Am... Amenorrhoea?” Taehyung stuttered clearly frightened by Y/N’s presence, “Amnesia, he has fucking amnesia okay? We should leave him to rest” Jimin states trying to hurry Tae and Y/N out but Y/N was quick to slap his hand away.

“Oh, Amnesia? Which type?” Y/N questions catching their lie in its tracks, “Um… the one where you can’t remember stuff” Taehyung tries but to no avail.

“Bloody fakes, willing to do anything to get what you want” Y/N stated eyeing each of the three as they admit to their defeat.

“You’re all the same, lying little fuckboys” Y/N speaks only to be confronted with the space between Jimin and herself being closed.

The tension was thick, you would’ve been able to hear a pin if it dropped. Jimin’s heated breath not only flustering her but attracting her curiosity, what would his plump lips actually feel like?

However, all thoughts escape her as soon as he speaks. “Do you really want to know what fuckboys are like?” he tempted inching closer to Y/N.

“I did not come here to be insulted like this Hana” Y/N speaks before storming out, leaving a tempered yet slightly aroused Jimin behind with his friends who were too afraid to speak.

“No Y/N don’t leave” Hana yelled out leaving Jungkook’s side but it was too late, Y/N had already climbed into her car and speed away.

“She was right about you all along” Hana exclaimed before running back inside the house.

“Forget about her Kook, we have other things to do”

 


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jimin Park being the ultimate definition of fuckboy along with his friends Taehyung Kim and Jungkook Jeon. Upon one of his best friends getting married, he’ll have to deal with consequences also known as Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin ft. Jungkook and Taehyung || Fuckboy! Maknae Line || 3801 Words

;

The hustle of the crowd follows along as Hoseok and Y/N stroll through the halls complaining about the regular pains of working at such a busy hospital.

“It’s so annoying how we have to pay just to be able to do the surgery, do they think we’re made of money or something?” The sentence catches Y/N’s attention, after working so hard with the part-time modelling she was finally able to pay for med school and even then, she barely made enough.

“Money? No one told us about that”

“They give us a memo about it just before you get on the roaster, it’s like a five-thousand-dollar registration fee and you have to pay it all before your first surgery. Crazy, right?” Hoseok turns back to see nervousness grow on Y/N’s face, a face he hadn’t seen since they first started the program together a long time ago.

“Hey Y/N, are you okay?” Hoseok asks concerned at how usually quiet Y/N had gotten. The question causes Y/N to snap out of her thoughts and catch up to Hoseok.

“Yeah, I’m fine Hoseok. I just remembered I have to make an important phone call. We’ll catch up in the break room at eleven okay?” Hoseok nods at Y/N before she scurries off to a secluded part of the hospital, away from all the gossiping nurses and judgmental doctors.

The phone rings a couple times, longer than it usual.

_“Hey Yoongi, how are you?”_  
“Hey Y/N, I’m good and you?”  
“I’m good too, I wanted to ask about that Italian photo shoot… Is it still on?”  
“Yes, it is actually. My latest model cancelled on me when she found out the shoot involved moving vehicles. I wish you would just agree on doing it so I wouldn’t have to find another replacement”  
“How about I fulfil that wish then?”  
“Seriously? That’s perfect, I’ve got so many shoots going on this weekend and I don’t want anything but the best for my favourite shoot”  
“So when should I be there?”

;

Y/N passes by many others struggling to find their seats just as she tries to find hers in the crowded plane.

She passes by another air hostess guiding the business class to their seats until she finally arrives upon her own, seat C2.

It wasn’t until she pulls down her boarding card that she realises who her fellow passenger actually was.

“You? What the hell are you doing here?” Y/N exclaims, other passengers around them noticing her outburst.

Jimin looks up at her with a scowl for causing unnecessary attention towards them.

“Yes, it’s me, what do you want?” Jimin whispers, anger threatening his tone, “Show me your boarding card” Y/N exclaims, Jimin complies by passing her the tucked away boarding pass only for it to be chucked back at him. As if his patience wasn’t already growing thin with this Y/N girl.

Y/N searches around the area spotting an air hostess approaching her rushing her questions of moving to answer seat at her with little to no answers, “Please Miss, the flight is about to take off. I request that you take your seat”.

Frowning, Y/N takes a seat next to the smirking man leaning as far away from him as she could. She watches from the corner of her eye as Jimin leans back in his seat with his eyes closed yet the smirk remains, he begins to lean towards Y/N letting in deeps breaths as if he’s trying to locate something by scent. It wasn’t until Y/N felt the heat radiating off Jimin that she realised that he was leaning in towards her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Y/N questioned him as she took his features while his eyes remain closed, from his sharp jawline to the plumpness of his lips, even Y/N knows that it should be illegal to be that good looking.

“It’s a real shame baby. If you weren’t such a bitch I’d actually consider having a fuck buddy. Even your damn scent is sexy as hell” Y/N could only focus on the way his lips moved as he spoke but she was quick to blame the space, more so lack of, between the two.

“And what makes you think I’d ever fuck a dog like you?” Y/N countered as she finally made eye contact with Jimin, each gazing one another with such intensity. Jimin saw his opportunity to snake a hand down to the underside of one of Y/N’s thighs, the cold rings causing Y/N to shiver upon contact.

“If you want me to be as dirty as a dog then all you had to do was ask” He whispered squeezing and kneading the flesh between his figures. From the way Y/N breath is caught in her throat just like it was at the altar, Jimin knew he had her exactly where he wanted her.

The expression on Y/N face was quickly replaced by a smirk as she reached for the bulge forming in Jimin’s seamlessly fitting jeans giving it a sharp squeeze, “Well two can play at that game”

As Jimin’s hand reached further up the edge of Y/N’s dress, Y/N continued her simulation towards the hardening bulge, both trying to suppress any noise that may draw attention to them as well as given the other the satisfaction of gaining any sort of pleasure.

Just as Jimin’s hand reaches the hemline of her underwear, Y/N pulled away from the front of Jimin’s jeans causing him to chuckle to himself relaxing back into the seat of the plane.

_Y/N 0, Jimin 1_

;

As soon as the plane stabilises itself after lift-off, Y/N glares at the seat belt sign above them to turn off. Jimin notices her antics as he smiles to himself knowing he was the reason she was acting this way.

Y/N unclicks her belts and storms out of her seat just as the light for the seat belt is switched off. She wonders towards the centre where the economic seats are divided from the business class seats.

As she left, Jimin calls over the air hostess that had previously talked to Y/N. The bullshit he makes over the seat having a draft had him relocating to another given to him by the kind but slightly irritated flight attendant.

;

A hand brushing through a mop of obnoxiously bright red hair draws her attention away from her initial plans. The mop of red hair Y/N now knows as Taehyung was caught in the middle of having his hand shoved between the legs of one of the girls that had a small modelling part in Yoongi’s shoot.

_‘Oh, how will men survive without sex’_ She thought as she ignored the absurd scene in front of them and continued her plans.

“Hello Miss, how can I help you?” The flight attended asked, she seemed a lot nicer than the previous one she had spoken to. “Yes, I would like to change my seat, are there any other seats available?” She questioned and, in her mind, prayed that there are other seats availed so she wouldn’t have to sit next to that overly cocky, sleazy-ball of a man.

“Yes, there is, seats D to F are available in row 1, it’s just ahead of your original seat Miss Y/N” Y/N didn’t question how or why the flight attendant she had just met knew her name already, she was just happy to be away from Jimin.

Upon arriving at her new seat, she checks behind to her previous seat to see if Jimin still occupied it but due to the other passengers, and for being short, she couldn’t see past them.

Like the air hostess had said, row 1 was practically empty except for the window seat where a man had the blanket covering him from head to toe. His peaceful slumber against the window had Y/N lulling off to dreamland herself and before she knew it, she was cuddled up to the man sleeping against a window.

;

Jimin’s initial plan of pissing her off had come to a halt as he stared at the harmless face snuggled into his left arm.

He takes less than a moment to remember that this was indeed the bitch that sabotaged Jungkook’s marriage and dings the bell repeatedly until the flight attendant shows up, the same one that had irritably changed his seat.

“Can you please tell her to get off me, _please_?” Jimin grunts as he tries to put on the fakest grin he’s ever had.

The flight attendant shakes Y/N slightly before explaining that she was disturbing her fellow passenger. Y/N apologises to the flight attendant letting her walk away before turning to apologise to the man she fell asleep on until she realises that it was that it was Jimin all over again.

“You? Why are you here?” she exaggerated by pointing to the seat he was, Jimin rolls his eyes as the answer to her question which enrages her even further.

“When will you stop following me goddamn it” She exclaims, the heads of other passengers turning to the ruckus.

Just to spite Y/N, Jimin claims over his seat so he would look down at her directly when he spoke. “I am not following you. Now you are going to shut the fuck up, sit your pretty little ass in that seat and wait for this flight to be over. Understood?”

The tension in the air was thick but knowing she could handle any more embarrassment than she had already faced with Jimin, Y/N nodded at him just to get him back in his seat before muttering ‘fuckboy’ into the air.

Wanting to forget the events that had just occurred Y/N pulled out her phone to check the details for the shoot but not before hearing ‘bitch’ muttered into the air as both sat visibly annoyed in their seats waiting for this flight to be over.

;

Italy is a very beautiful place, Jimin and Taehyung knew that but why did there have to be so many photo shoots held one after the other? When would they get have some real fun around the area?

Jimin knew his dance apparel shoot wasn’t until 4pm but he needed to see all the models that he, may or may not, be working with for well ‘work’ purposes.

Jimin approaches Taehyung already clothed in the Gucci outfit he was supposed to model for the brand. Taehyung noticed Jimin and runs to the older boy shouting random questions that Jimin couldn’t understand a word of.

“Tae, slow down. What’re you so panicked for?” Jimin askes to which Taehyung takes deep breaths before answering.

“So, you know how hyung has a lot of models coming in for a lot of shoots? Well, this particular model doesn’t know how to be organized and showed up late so now he’s getting ready when they need to do his tracking shot with the other model and I’m already dressed for my shoot so in other words. Can you do the tracking shot for hyung?” Taehyung bursts as he moves around his arms to emphasise his words.

“Okay fine I’ll do it, where are the clothes?” Jimin agrees as Tae bounces around before dragging him in the direction of the dressing rooms.

;

“Okay so while we wait for both of the models, let’s get you to run through the shoot once by yourself” Jimin fixes his hair in the small mirror of the motorcycle while someone worked on the placement of his leather jacket.

Jimin starts the bike as told by the instructor and gets into the first position shot. He found it hard to believe that a shoot promoting clothing had to include such challenging aspects, for example, riding a fucking motorcycle which he’s only done a few times in his life.

The first run through went well but the male model Jimin had been covering for still wasn’t ready. The instructor came back and to explain how the bike would now be controlled by the tracks since they know the positioning of the vehicle now but also because he had to do another practice shot but this time with the female model.

If Jimin thought riding a motorcycle on its own was difficult, he didn’t know what severity it would be when the female model came in. Somehow, he had to pose a few times with the model behind him and then somewhere during the ride he needed to bring the model in between himself and the handles of the bike. He was just glad he wasn’t controlling the bike anymore.

Just as the stylist finished doing touch-ups on Jimin, he noticed a familiar head of her and bitch like face walk towards him. “What the hell are you doing here?” Y/N yells at Jimin, glaring as she sizes him up and down though if she had to be honest, Jimin looks damn good in a leather jacket.

“I’m helping out a friend, wait I should be asking you that. What the hell are you doing here?” Jimin yells back getting off the bike. “I’m the fucking model for this shoot that’s what and I know for sure that your shrimp ass isn’t the model I’m supposed to be working with” Y/N retaliates.

Before Jimin could get another word, he felt himself getting dragged away only to see Taehyung when he was as far away from Y/N as possible.

“Look Y/N, Namjoon came in late and we needed to get the tracking shots done before the real shoot, so Taehyung had Jimin step in for the time being since his shoot isn’t until 4pm” Yoongi explains to a furious Y/N, if it wasn’t for how much she needs the money, Y/N would have walked her way back to LA already.

“Do I have to go through the whole shoot with him? I despise him enough for being in the same area as me, I don’t know how I’ll react if I have to sit that close to him” Y/N retorts hoping that Yoongi will delay it instead, but luck doesn’t seem to be on her side today.

“Come on Y/N, we’re running late already” Yoongi sighs shoving her in the direction of the motorbike, she could see from the corner of her eye that Jimin was being pushed towards her by Taehyung himself.

Both reluctantly get on the bike as Y/N waits for Yoongi to come back with more information about the shoot.

“So even if this is a tracking shot, I still need to see the raw emotion and feelings that are going to be in the final photo shoot. Make sure to make this kiss look as passionate as possible since this shoot needs to promote pure love” Yoongi finishes speaking as Jimin’s eyes look as if they were about to pop out of his skull.

“Wait kiss? What kiss?” Jimin stutters as Y/N rolls her eyes at him, it’s not like he hasn’t kissed her before.

“Yes Jimin, kiss. Now guys remember, feel the love” Yoongi ends passionately before heading back to his position for taking the pictures. This is the most enthusiastic they’ve seen Yoongi for a long time.

“It’s just a stupid kiss, get over it Jimin” Y/N voices clearly irritated as she tries to shift herself as far back on the bike as she can but the little space, and her skin-tight dress, doesn’t allow much movement.

“I’m not worried about the stupid kiss, but you should hold tight princess unless you have plans to die in the middle of this” Y/N could practically see his smirk from the back of his head as she wraps her arms around his surprisingly small waist. ‘Great, even the guy I hate has better body curves than me’ she thinks.

As the shoot begins, Y/N follows her simple guide as to where she needed to look for the pictures that were being taken, she soon stands up behind Jimin letting the breeze of the air brush her hair back.

Knowing what comes next, Jimin wraps one hand around Y/N’s waist before pulling her forward as the other remains on the other handle. Despite her pure hatred towards the man in front of her, Y/N leans forward to have their foreheads touch, a simple gesture that looks as passionate as Yoongi had told them to be.

The eye contact the two hold with each other looks as if it was purely lustful. Tilting forward a bit more, Y/N places a delicate open-mouthed kiss on Jimin’s lips before using her teeth to pull at his plump lower lip.  Jimin could feel the heat rising on the back of his neck before he dips in for another kiss. He had to make it look real, at least that’s what he keeps reminding himself.

The bike comes to a halt making the two separate from each other, both holding a gaze full of fieriness. Yoongi approaches the two who remain in their positions unable to detach themselves until they hear Yoongi’s voice.

“Jimin you did an excellent job, I can’t thank you enough for helping me” Yoongi praises Jimin as he proceeds to get off the bike and hold out his hand to help Y/N get off.

His smug expression, however, is wiped off when he notices Y/N taking the hand of the actual model he was filling in for, a tall, handsome, tall, broad, tall, blond. Did Jimin mention he was tall?

Jimin watches with annoyance as this so-called model takes the back of Y/N’s hand before placing a kiss to it, the sight of it makes Jimin want to puke.

“Ah Namjoon, you’re finally fucking ready” Yoongi curses as Namjoon scratches the back of his neck, some stylists slapping his hand away as he manages to mess up a couple of strands in the back. ‘ _Amateur’_ Jimin thinks rolling his eyes.

“Hi, I’m Namjoon, thanks for filling in for me, hope it wasn’t too much of a trouble” Namjoon smiles towards Jimin to which he only replies with the fakest smile possible, biting his tongue to avoid any curses slipping by.

“Okay let’s get you on the bike Joon. Since you’re much taller than Jimin we have to adjust the cameras and lights to your height now” Yoongi pushes Namjoon towards the bike before helping Y/N get on as Jimin sulks watching the whole thing.

“Oh my Namjoon, you’re so tall. Guess height really does matter” Y/N smirks instantly griping on to Namjoon’s waist watching as Jimin’s sulk morphs into anger before he is shooed away by the rest of the camera crew.

_Y/N 1, Jimin 1_

;

Y/N twists her neck around hoping to hear a few clicks to relax the over-stressing muscle and bones around her neck but alas, nothing.

She had enough up-front cash from Yoongi’s shoot to pay for her flight back and half of her upcoming surgery fee but Yoongi had already assured her that she’ll get her final payment when she’s back home.

Imagining the feeling of being back in her own home, in her own bed seemed like a fantasy but that’s all Y/N could wish for right now. Instead, she’s subjected to the ear-splitting noises of strangers talking and children yelling at the airport.

Focusing her eyes on the environment around her, she notices a familiar head of red hair and, of course, along beside it would be a perfectly shaped blond head of hair too. The girl the blond had his arm around whispers something to him before making her way through the crowd and to the bathroom.

It probably wasn’t a good thing that Y/N wanted to get one ahead of Jimin after the whole flight to Italy incident she had to deal with but when did anyone say she was a good person?

Making her way towards the bathroom, she looks over hoping the two males didn’t spot her, but it would be hard to anyway considering the sea of people who decided to fly overseas from Venice.

Arriving inside the decently decorated bathroom, she pretends to fix her hair while waiting for the girl to come out of the stalls.

The brunette finally makes her appearance to wash her hands while Y/N smirks at her revenge plan towards Jimin is heading into action.

“Any reason you’re staring at me?” The brunette questions, Y/N sighs with her limited but very believable acting. She didn’t take those drama classes in college for nothing.

“It’s just, I saw you and thought it must be very brave of you to stay with a man like Jimin” Y/N leans forward placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder as if for sympathy.

“What the hell are you talking about? How do you even know him” She questions and all Y/N can think is, good fucking luck Park Jimin.

“Oh, that’s too long of a story but to tell you the truth, he hooked up with my best friend and me behind our backs and got us pregnant on purpose. He kept saying that he’d pull out, but he never did, and I know you wouldn’t be as stupid as me to not check if he’s wearing a condom or not but that little shit always took it off before he came. He has this stupid bet going with his friend, the red-haired one, Taehyung, to get as many girls pregnant as possible and I’m pretty sure he’s going to do the same with you”

The fake tears that fell from Y/N’s eyes really seem to have made the girl believe her but she needs something else to seal the deal.

“I’m sorry I told you this but I’m just looking out for you, he’s ruined my whole modelling career without a care in the world and I just wouldn’t want you to suffer the same fate as me”

Unexpectantly, the brunette pulls Y/N for a hug as she rubs her back for comfort. Checkmate.

Leaving you in the bathroom, she storms out heading towards a very oblivious Park Jimin.

Hurrying after her, Y/N only seems to catch the end of the brunette’s fury as she sees Jimin holding the cheek she had just slapped before she sees him laying on the floor clutching his balls, and little dignity, for dear life.

Taehyung seems to finally notice his friend in a shit ton of pain and rushes towards a very confused Jimin before lifting him up. Although Jimin’s confusion quickly went away when noticing a very happy Y/N winking towards him before strolling past them.

“Why were you on the floor Jimin? And why are you limping like that?” An absentminded Taehyung asks. In his pissed off state, Jimin only manages to knee Taehyung dick just as the girl did his.

_Y/N 2, Jimin 1_


End file.
